This invention relates generally to systems for cooling electric machines and, more particularly, to a cooling jacket assembly for cooling an electric motor and/or generator having high heat-dissipation requirements.
This invention has special (albeit not exclusive) application to electric machines (motors and generators) operating at high speeds, such as a brushless permanent magnet motor operating at speeds in excess of 50,000 rpm and driven by fuel-powered turbines to generate electrical power. These machines typically generate considerable heat and must be cooled by suitable means. One such means is by circulating a suitable cooling fluid through a cooling jacket in heat exchange contact with the stator of the machine. One example of such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,482.
Prior systems have suffered various drawbacks, including expense, difficulty in manufacture and assembly, and other disadvantages. There is a need, therefore, for a system which is economical to manufacture, easy to assemble, and capable of effective cooling.